


Desperta

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Quotidianament ajuntar les meves raons amb ell, ens va donar una noció en el que vam arribar a pensar a mesura que el nostre altern món només és més que il·lusió aprova de realitat
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 2





	Desperta

Quotidianament ajuntar les meves raons amb ell, ens va donar una noció en el que vam arribar a pensar a mesura que el nostre altern món només és més que il·lusió aprova de realitat. El meu món es oferia en l'òrbita de si venir o tancar, ara que el meu pecat va ser mutilat, puc descansar en pau ara interfecte ...  
'' 𝖲𝗂 𝗅𝗅𝖾𝗀𝖺𝗆𝗈𝗌 𝖺 𝖼𝗋𝗎𝗓𝖺𝗋 𝖾𝗅 𝗉𝗎𝖾𝗇𝗍𝖾, 𝗎𝗇𝗂𝗋𝖾𝗆𝗈𝗌 𝗇𝗎𝖾𝗌𝗍𝗋𝖺𝗌 𝖺𝗅𝗆𝖺𝗌 𝖾𝗇 𝗈𝗍𝗋𝖺 𝖾𝗑𝗂𝗌𝗍𝖾𝗇𝖼𝗂𝖺 ''  
Va ser així que em vaig creuar amb la mort, em va trucar i va enamorar amb el seu superficialitat en l'udol, ja s'inclinava a la meva espatlla i va preguntar si estaria disposat a ser el meu amant; frívol vaig caure en la seva armadijo, va temptar al meu resobar meus llavis amb la seva tinta: digues-me, com puc enlazarme feia ell ?, Torneu-me a viure una nova era amb ell ... Jo, 𝓃𝑒𝒸𝑒𝓈𝒾𝓉𝑜 poder, -amarlo- un cop més. Dèficit de calmar el meu afany, dèficit d'embafar meva boca amb la seva i mai deixar anar el seu cos que s'embolica amb la meva ànima, va vociferar 4 cels a veure si em respon un i em torni l'amor. Galliard sosteniment meus malucs i juguem amb els nostres cossos, fins al "tick" que rellisqui amb el teu pelvis i ressoni aquest enrenou emès pel nostre trampolí. El meu cor crema les meves memòries i records amb ell, ara tirats en llençols em musitas curtes frases al coll ... Oh déu, home, estic morint perquè em tens al teu mercè, cels negres i ni una estrella a la vista, els meus dimonis escapen on hi ha cels blaus, em deixen enrere sense rastre, però tu ets el meu únic guia en el meu penúria, encara et son i penso. ¿𝑇𝑢 𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑠𝑎𝑟𝑎𝑠 𝑒𝑛 𝑚𝑖? ...  
Somnolent sentia la veu de l'gachó, ja que aquest havia passat una afable nit amb cada mossegada en el seu cos. La llum encenia els rajos que queien com espurnes i els braços ja no envoltaven la seva esquena, es preguntava per què es va treure? estava molt còmode a la menjadora i buquet del seu pit. Ningú va respondre a les seves preguntes i mitjançant allò només va seguir dormitant aferrant-se al coixí com si tractés del seu servidor, xiuxiuejava seu nom a la cautela. - Galliard, no et vayas.- de sobte una nítida veu el va cridar: mira feia aquí !. Va girar per tot arreu, però no va aconseguir sort fins que les parpelles tancats van creuar amb el flaix.  
Tu no canvies, vaig cridar a l'aire.


End file.
